Una larga y bonita historia de amor
by kiara uchija
Summary: Emmm, pues es mi primer fanfic, haci que por favor no sean crueles conmigo, bueno seguimos .Después de cinco años de entrenamiento, naruko y sasuko llegan a la aldea para reencontrarse con sus hermanos mellizos. En su progreso ninja pasaran cosas que cambiaran su vida por completo, tendran emociones que no habian experimentado. No les voy a decir cuales son las parejas . :p :D


CAPITULO 1:

LA LLEGADA

Era una noche nublosa en la aldea de konoha. En la entrada a la aldea, dos personas entraron silenciosamente sin que nadie las viera, fueron saltando de casa en casa hasta llegar a la torre del hokage. El 3°er hokage , estaba pasando informe de la aldea, cuando esas personas entraron y dijeron:

-Muy buenas noches, Sarutobi- decían sonriendo y cerrando suavemente la puerta .

-¿Quiénes son ustedes..-dijo con una voz ronca mirándolas fijamente-..y que hacen aquí?.

-¿No nos recuerdas?- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo quitándose una mascara anbu de gato, que tenían puestas -somos nosotras…,aprendices de uchiha itachi

-Oh, que sorpresa….naruko!…sasuko!. Hace 5 años que no las veo, han crecido bastante – dijo sarutobi -….y…¿ese milagro que vienen..? ….aa.. e itachi?

-Pues… a matricularnos en la academia…-dijo naruko.-…e itachi-sensei no esta aquí por el momento, porque tenia que hacer otras cosas,….. pero mañana nos veremos en la escuela. ^-^

-Aah ya veo…..pero debieron haberle pedido los informes de su avance académico de todos estos años -

-Si, aquí las tengo- dijo sasuko, sacando unas hojas y un pergamino de la maleta que tenia puesta, pasándoselas a sarutobi.

Sarutobi comenzó a leer el avance académico , después comenzó a hablar- según este informe, ustedes ya son ninjas…- las dos quedaron perplejas al oír esas palabras, después de todo itachi no les habia dicho nada de eso- pero el problema es que no hay grupo para ustedes hasta finales del ultimo semestre

Cuando termino de hablar, sasuko salió del shock y dijo:

-O.o Entonces que debemos hacer –pregunto mientras naruko salía del shock.

-….le voy a pasar esta información a iruka, pero ustedes tendrán que asistir a la academia, para ustedes esto solo será un refuerzo. Cuando se termine el semestre se graduaran común y corriente.- las dos asintieron dándole gracias.

-Bueno es hora que nos retiremos-dijo sasuko despidiéndose del 3cer hokage, salio de la habitación con naruko.

Naruko y sasuko comenzaron a bajar las escaleras , pero de pronto algo se le vino a la cabeza a naruko y dijo:

-Oye ,sasuko ¿Dónde dormiremos?

-Aaahhhsss, se me había olvidado-dijo sasuko agotada - tal vez este abierto un hotel.

-…..yy…. si dormimos con nuestros hermanos :3-susurro naruko al oído de sasuko.

-Nooooooo!- exclamo sasuko –no podemos molestarlos….cuando están durmiendo , recuerda que mañana empiezan clases . :D

\- Aaahhhsss, cierto- dijo quejándose mirando a la aldea Pero justo en ese momento naruko al mirar la aldea, dijo: -Ahí, mira – dijo emocionada señalando al norte de la aldea – un hotel, vamos.

-Jai! Vamos.

Bajaron rápidamente y salieron corriendo hacia el hotel, pero justamente en el camino donde iba naruko, estaba un chico de pelo negro ónix que tenia los ojos cerrados ,y también era unos centímetros mas alto que naruko. Y como había gran variedad de neblina naruko no se fijo, por la prisa que tenia y choco con ese chico .

Los dos cayeron al piso, naruko encima del chico, tocando pecho .

-Aagg, que te pasa- exclamo el pelinegro retirando a naruko por los hombros

-Agg lo siento- dijo naruko un poco avergonzada levantándose.

Nota:

1\. Eran las 8:00 de la noche.

y sasuko son un poquito bipolares.

El pelinegro se quedo mirando a naruko , quien era una muchacha de pelo rubio, largo que estaba agarrado de dos colitas, tenia tres rayitas en cada cachete, ojos azul mar, vestía una chaqueta negra, un pantalón de color negro y también llevaba una maleta negra pequeña con adornos rojos.

-Naruko- grito sasuko – apresúrate.. lenta- dijo con tono burlón

\- Ya voyyy- grito naruko molesta, levantándose rápidamente , salio a correr a alcanzar a sasuko ,que estaba ya muy cerca del hotel.

El pelinegro se levanto, pensando.."…..Naruko…."sacudió su cabeza y después se fue por su camino.

MIENTRAS EN EL HOTEL….

-Buenas noches , una habitación por favor- dijo sasuko a la recepcionista del hotel.

-Si, con mucho gusto- dijo la recepcionista entregándoles las llaves- habitación 12 ,ultimo piso, al fondo.

-GRACIAS.

Sasuko y naruko estaban buscando la habitación siguiendo las instrucciones de la recepcionista, después de 1 minuto la encontraron y entraron. Naruko al prender la luz y entrar a la habitación comenzó a decir Y señalar todo lo que había en la habitacion. Sasuko se estresaba cada vez mas, hasta que llego a un punto que no aguanto y le grito

-PUEDES CALLARTEEE!-

-bueno, pero no metienes que gritar– dijo naruko cruzando sus brazos.

-Aaahhh, ahora a arreglarnos para descanzar- dijo sasuko quitándose la maleta y poniéndola encima de una de las camas ( son dos camas).

-Ok – dijo naruko haciendo lo mismo que sasuko en la otra cama- oye..sasuko..

-Que?

-Sabes que nos falta – dijo naruko

-mmmm….- pensó sasuko , pero justo cuando iba a decir algo naruko la interrumpe diciendo:

-Nos falta ropa, toallas, jabon, shampo, cepillo…..

-¡YA LO SE NARUKO!- grito sasuko.

-¡CREI QUE NO LO SABIAAAS!

-AAHHH, lo siento- dijo sasuko un poco exhausta

Despues de esa gritería, las dos se pusieron su pijama. Naruko cogió una silla y se fue al balcón , la puso allí y se sentó para poder mirar la luna llena que había esa noche. Sasuko hizo lo mismo y se sentó junto a ella y comenzaron a hablar.

-Estoy nerviosa y tu naruko

-si, yo también porfin nos encontraremos con nuestros hermanos….. crees que nos reconocerán?

-pos claro, somos sus hermanas mellizas

-mmm, cierto

-bueno- dijo sasuko levantándose, volteando la cabeza hacia naruko- hora de dormir nako.

-QUEEEE?! NO UN RATO MAAS- EXCLAMO

-NO! Mañana nos trendremos que levantar temprano

\- cheto

Bueno las dos se fueron a dormir, sasuko antes de caer fundida pensó " ese chico me parece familiar"y se durmio


End file.
